transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dinobots go to Hollywood
AC Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to the right of the main computer is a large, recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Contents: Colossus Elita One Scorch Supports Division Bulletin Board Teletran Two Extended Radio Equipment 428 Jetfire enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Jetfire has arrived. Jetfire strides in, his optic band studying everything intently. Stegosaurus enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Stegosaurus has arrived. Grimlock enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Grimlock has arrived. Sheng enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Sheng has arrived. Brontosaurus enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Brontosaurus has arrived. Brontosaurus stomps into the area announcing his presence. Wraith enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Wraith has arrived. DepthCharge enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. DepthCharge has arrived. Bumblebee enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Bumblebee has arrived. Wraith is standing next to Sheng as he looks, the gold of his body, matching hers perfectly. "Any more on the Incominc Decepticons?" he asks her. Bumblebee sliiiiiips in, so noone notices how increadible LATE he is! He'll get a pay dock or something! And noone wants that. No, he was here the whole time. Yes. That's believeable. Sheng glances over her shoulder and smiles faintly at Wraith, then returns her attention to the others, obviously waiting for an answer to the question the other gold mech placed before them. Slag peaks in "Did me Slag hear...the 'D' word ?" He pulls out his sword and cuts down imaginary enemies "Me Slag chop, slice and dice and melt and stomp and maim." DepthCharge just walks in, typing away on a datapad, not caring who sees him or if he interrupts anything. As he is DC - oblivious to all his surroundings and what others think. Brontosaurus stomps int with the Bee. He is a feww steps behind they yellow one so he tries not to step on him. He notices the Other Decepticons and wonders over towards them. He says nothing rather quietly waiting for the 'Lets Roll Out' order. Stegosaurus arrives in the command center. As usual, the dinobot doesn't seem to be in a good mood. He totally ignores the Autobots and the room and lean on a wall, crossing his arms on his broad chest and remainig silent. Scorch grumbles at how croweded the room is getting and tries to clear himself some room. He doesn't push abody yet he's just moving back towards the meeting room doors should the command center spill over. Grimlock makes an entrances by striding through the doors, his weapons in hand. The Dinobot commander nods to all of the bots and moves to a monitor, "Me Grimlock say hello." He begins to study the readouts and status reports. The Stegosaurus unfolds and the towering robot form of Snarl arises. DepthCharge shuffles on through the group of Autobots, as Grimlock says hello, and moves over to Teletran Two also. Not because he wants to check the readings like Grimlock. Rather, he just wants to check up on how everyone's treating T2. As DC is the caring type. Aww. Brontosaurus looks to his brothers and liek follow the leader he also transforms. Blaster enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Blaster has arrived. Sheng steps to the side of the room, pulling Wraith alongside her so that the Dinobots have more room. "Greetings," she offers to the room at large, nodding her head to those she considers firend. nods her head to each oof the dinobots as she mentions them. The Brontosaurus transforms into his Robot mode revealing the Dinobot Sludge. Bumblebee nods to Grimlock, giving him a wave, as he slips over to DepthCharge. "Err, sir, we've got the specs on what the Cons stole. Thought CivOps would want the info..." and he shows the larger Bot a copy of the information on what was stolen. Colossus stands near one of the many terminal accesses here in the command center. He flips swithces, turns knobs, and looks between several monitors. He turns about as he hears someone behind him ask a question aloud. When no one else answers, he takes a step away from the relay terminal and speaks. "As of the last communication relay that Blaster intercepted, all that we know is that a large force of Decepticons are heading this way. I believe Blaster also mentioned he heard mention of Hollywood being their target. I am currently connecting this terminal to our sensor relays.." He pauses a moment then turn around as an alarm goes off. "They're here.." Wraith nods to Sheng as he knows that face and so he waits witht he others. H elooks over at Slag and his optics blink as he sees the other Dinobots arrive. He looks at all those gathered and is pulled to the side by Sheng, which he follows as nods to them as well. He looks up at Sheng, who is taller then him, not by much, but still taller and he has to asks, "Sheng, I think the Decepticons are going to be surprised at seeing this many of us here." Sheng glances down at Wraith and then her attention snaps to Colossus as he speaks. "Never assume. But yes, they should be surprised by our numbers..." her expression doesn't change though, and she drops the sheilds that cover her talons and tenses slightly, waiting for the fight. DepthCharge looks over at the stuff Bumblebee shows him and then turns over to have a brief chat with T2, pulling up Blaster's report. He scratches his chin, saying, "Now. If we combine this information with the theory that the Constructicons were also attempting to steal armour densifying chemicals for the same project, we can see that the Decepticons are building. . . something." He gives a sheepish shrug and says, "Sorry Autobot Bumblebee. Looking at these I'm not sure what they could be working on. The possibilities are too great." He then falls silent as Colossus starts to talk. Slag grins almost evilly but not quite because Slag is not evil...or is he ? The flamethrower carefully inspects his favorite tool to see if it is ready for action. Slag holds it straight at arm's length..."Me Slag this will do nicely." Blaster plays back Motmormaster's voice from seconds ago. "Smash the set, fools!" Grimlock looks at Colossus slowly, "Me Grimlock say we should prepare to intercept the Decepticons and prevent them from taking anymore things. If they here to destroy then we destroy more of them. We need concentrate on their leaders and gestalt warriors to prepare for counter attack in near future." "Autobots..." Elita One says, walking out into a hurry out of the Command Center room. Someone, she was glad that there was so much people around there. That was enough to bring a smirk to Elita One's lips. "Alright, Autobots, listen up. We've got some trouble up in Hollywood. Decepticons are attacking right now. Though enough speaking. Let us depart right now before it's too late. Autobots, transform and roll for it!" With that, the femme commander transforms into her pink techcar and begins to roll. Collapsing to the ground, Elita One transforms into her pink Cybertronia techcar. Colossus begins his transformation back into his truck mode. As you watch him begin to change, suddenly a large tank trailer appears behind him. First his chest plate opens so that his head can swing down into hiding. Then each of his shoulders raise up above him and connect overhead to form the motor section of the cab. He lowers himself to the ground as his legs are pulled in close together to form the hook-up section as the tank links into place. Wraith nods as he steps back and transforms, He looks to Sheng. "This will be interesting. Primary objective, protection of those in danager correct." he says to her as he is use to following Sheng's orders. Collapsing upon himself, Wraith bends at the waist as the wings snap out, and his feet slide together. His arms go flush with his body and the bat like wings wraps around him as he finishes his transformation into an Alteronian HoverCar. DepthCharge nods and takes off into the air as everyone starts to transform, giving them room. He will just fly out above them. Scorch nods from his corner. "Me Scorch tink dat good plan. Like destroy, plan destroy Decepticons. Me Scorch likes dat lot." Hearing the alert he moves towards Grimlock waiting for the big boss to give the orders to lumber out. Hopping into the air, Bumblebee shifts into a compact Volkswagon. Sheng glances at Grimlock, then Elita, then shrugs slightly. "Aye. It's best if you help me get the civilians out of danger before we help the heavy hitters take downt he cons, Wraith." the femme suddenly smiles and transforms in a flurry of gold. Grimlock shakes his head and walks to the door, "Me Grimlock think they need to change that, not all of us can roll. " He glances at the Dinobots and motions towards the door, "Dinobots...follow me. We go by air. When we get to Hollywood we destroy Decepticons." DepthCharge leaves to the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. DepthCharge has left. Sheng says, "Well, Cybertronians roll out, Earth made Autobots fly out and Alteronians hover out. There, now we're all covered. Let's go!" ****** Travel spam ****** You move towards Hollywood. Hollywood Glamor and glitter, fashion and fame. It's Hollywood, where all the stars hang out. This is where the magic of movies is made. This is where the Hollywood walk of fame is and where the HOLLYWOOD sign rests on the hill as a landmark. Contents: Sheng Grimlock DepthCharge Alteronian HoverCar Sludge Tanker Truck Elita One Little Yellow Volkswagon Modified F-15 A camera Galvatron Modified F-15 Jet Battlestation Motormaster Mauler Tamk MiG-25 Foxbat Disneyland Hollywood Sign Snarl arrives from Los Angeles. Snarl has arrived. Scorch arrives from Los Angeles. Scorch has arrived. Scorch slowly enters the area. Jetfire arrives from Los Angeles. Jetfire has arrived. Jetfire strides in, his optic band studying everything intently. Modified F-15 follows the other fliers down towards the designated target (having missed the briefing anyway) Arming an incendury cloudbomb he dives towards the rows of large buildings. As terrified stage hands and bagel vendors notice his attack dive they scatter and are duly straffed by laser fire, encouraging further terror and much fleeing. His attack dive continues without breaking off and crashes straight thru the wall of the first hanger like building...a moment later he emerges from the other side, cone trailing debris and sans cloudbomb. that must have been deployed inside the building with explodes a split second later, erupting into flame. Explosions smash through the movie set areas as Onslaught 'walks' a series of rocket and missile strikes across the area. Leaving fire and smoking debris behind, as he swivels his weapon batteries back and forth. Motormaster snorts at Onslaught's base-mode. "Russell Crowe is pathetic! And weak! Sure.. he was everything you could ever want in Gladiator.. BUT I TIRE OF HIS INCESSANT POPPING UP." He roars, "ONLY THE EXCELLENCE OF THE DIRECTOR'S CUT OF BOOTY CALL WILL SAVE THIS PATHETIC CITY'S CITIZENRY FROM MY WRATH!" MiG-25 Foxbat is currently circling over the embattled campus of Smarner Bros. Studios, pulling up to avoid hitting any of the numerous studio warehouses, only to swoop back down and set buildings ablaze with a staccato blast of energy from his nosecone-mounted strafing cannons. "Mwahahha! Burn baby, buuuurn!" This time, the MiG flies just feet above the ground, looking for all the world like it's about to collide with the side of a studio -- And it does, but not before quickly changing forms into a heavily armored tank, which smashes through the concrete wall as if it were wet paper. From within the punctured building, screams are interspersed with the sound of a rumbling tank engine and spattering machinegun fire. "That's right, monkeys! You betta run! Hahaha!" Blitzwing collapses down, beige armored plates snapping into place as his turret cannon swivels forward with a whir, forming his tank mode. The trio transform back from their camera state, flying up as the Autobots get in sight and begin approaching, "Lord Galvatron! The Autobot counter-attack has come, and, er . . . well, there's lots of them. And they're really big. Really. Extremely. Bigger than at that fight in Nightsiege." A small camera seems to explode as three robots suddenly appear where it once was, their limbs disentangeling to form the three bodies. Galvatron is still hovering in the skies, waiting for the Autobot welcoming committee. "They are coming, Motormaster. Many of them. Prepare your Mayhem group. It seems that you will need to join the fray. As will I." You will no longer hear messages on channel . Mauler Tamk rolls through the building, one at a time, his machien gun strafing through the sets, setting them ablaze, "Flee before the might of the empire!" Motormaster lifts his chin upward, glaring vile contempt at Reflector. "Nnngh. Is Prime amongst them. Or some other, halfway worthy Autobot who dares take on a form similar to mine." Battlestation watches the incoming Autobots, the number of them... worrisome. This could be nasty; he JUST got finished with a stay in the medbay. One blip matches to a rather familiar target, and he growls. "I detect a certain female Autobot I underestimated once," as he transforms to robot mode, drawing his autocannon from his back. "I believe it's time I rectified that error." Onslaught leaps up into his heavy-set robot mode. Elita One rises up into her pink robot mode. Wraith is following Sheng as he races onward, and ebing one of the faster of the bots, he is kind of the first here. He thinks as he sees the smoke and he frowns internally as he begins to power up his Forcefield Generators. "Sheng, I will cover you and the humans so we can evac them out." he states as he tunes into the Cities police ban to hear what is going on and he sighs "Maybe this will be enough to not have that movie." he states as he moves in and in fornt of Sheng as he gets ready to take his with his puny armor in this mode. He says nothing more as he looks and sends a messege to Sheng. "Is that one who is hunting you here?" he asks her as he scans those Decepticons he can see, like all of the fighters, as he readies his weapons and gets locks on them. Sheng races towards the obvious signs of battle (or at least carnage), hovering, as is the norm for her, a good ten feet above the ground. The femme floors her accelerator, trying to see if she can spot any humans in need of rescue. oO(Well, this should be interesting... ...Times like this I miss Alteron, I'm a big gold target on Earth...) the femme mentally blinks as she remembers Wraith and side slips in the air to race slightly ahead of him, just in case someone opens fire. oO(I've the better armor in this mode... I'm not loosing anyone ELSE under my command.) Mauler Tamk 's cannons swivel about, lining up as he targets the heavier position, the one that just might be the film storage, His berrals glow softly as he lobs a pair of sells into the building. His tactical band carrying the explosive results as he detonates the film vault! Modified F-15 leaves the burning building behind him as he continues flying down the line of hanger like structures, just a bit above ground level. Of course this flightpath has him smash thru each in turn leaving a jet sized hole in each...his passing sucks thru flame from the blazing structure into the next building and sets that ablaze too...as he punches thru the last building in the line the fire is starting to spread to yet others. The trio look to the incoming Autobots, panicked, "And more of them coming from the other side!" Spectro bellows, while Viewfinder continues to look around, "Wait, he isn't so big . . ." he says, noticing Bumblebee coming in, "Yeah, yeah . . ." spyglass affirms, "We can handle him . . . besides, he's gotta be pissed about the Herbie the Love Bug DVD's we sent him." Little Yellow Volkswagon zooms into the area, hopping through the dusty california streets. Yes, dusty. Because I say so. The Mighty Bee closes in on the film set and sees...a buncha Con heavies. Crud. Wait. /Reflector/. Oh yes, that'll be sweet. He manuvers his way towards the spymaster, taking advantage of a convient ramp to be able to dramaticly transform midair, and look for some decent cover. With a click and a whir, Bumblebee bursts into his robot mode. Snarl arrives flying with his fellow Dinobots, looking down he quickly notices that Decepticons (how could he missed them?). The large robot seems to be in a nasty mood, some Decepticons are going to pay tonight. The dinobot begins to descend towards the ground, "Me Snarl say Decepticon here, me say time to crush them once for all." Snarl transforms into his stegosaurus mode and lands, making the ground shakes under him. Snarl falls fowards as his body twist and fold into his powerful dino mode. Slag arrives by the air with the rest of the family except Swoop who has a hangover. Slag notices the Decepticons and grins...This is going to cause lots of property damage but what does Slag care ? The dinobot lands and transforms for action. The triceratops momentarily stretches.... and scans the scene with angry optics. The fists retract and the legs execute a 180 degree spin backwards which result in Slag falling on all fours in Triceratop mode. Kicking dust at a distance, the Autobots were making their ways over! That must have been the reason why they have gotten spotten from a distance. At any case, they had no time for subtility right now. Leading the group of Autobots, at their head wasn't the usual semi alt mode, but a pink techcar. "Autobots, accelerate!" Well, that was pretty useless, but still, all leaders said it all the time. Rolling into the area, the femme commander finally transformed into robot mode once she made it close enough. Scorch flies along with the other Dinobots his energo sword in one fist while the other clutches his pulse rifle. Not sure how he feels about the fact that the location of the movie being assaulted he is more withdrawn then usual. After all he did play a few roles himself. Spotting the billowing smoke and fires from the movie studio he no longer cares, destruction is at hand a game he does so enjoy. A grin forms on his face as he calls to the others, "Me Scorch tink dis goings to be funs. Bet silly director guy no yell at me for smash set dis time." Dropping low he skims the top of a building before transforming and dropping like a rock to join his brothers. Scorch drops forward as parts shift about until he stands before you as an Ankylosaurus. DepthCharge flies on in following behind the Dinobots. As, since DC and the Dinos can fly, it is pretty logical. And the Dinobots may be carrying their swords, but DepthCharge is armed too. With a Trident! Ooooh, aaaah. So the question remains is, who does DC think he is. Flying with the big boys. Ah well. Just give him this one moment of ego tripping. He will probably falls as the first shot is fired. At least he is behind the Dinobots. So hopefully they will act as a nice shield. Tanker Truck drives along the highway (whichever number it is that links L.A. to Beverly Hills and Hollywood). The pedal is floored, so this mammoth of a truck is barreling at full speed. No tourism through the high-priced city of fame this day. The large tanker truck swerves suddenly over to the side of the highway and careens down an off-ramp. As he travels through the great city he looks up to see the wonderful Hollywood sign up on the hill. Except now it looks more like OLLYWOOD. He spots the rise of smoke as the 'H' is sliding down the side of the hill towards houses and other cilvilian areas creating rock slides - dislodging large boulders that seem to add new meaning to the words 'Rock and Roll'. He transmits for the other ground Autobots to hear: "Autobots, watch out for ambushes. It will be hard maneuvering through this crowded city. And, someone that can get to it quicker.. Stop that 'H' from causing too much destruction. This is going to take all our efforts to stop these Deceptors this day." He continues on his way, smoke plumes rising from his snacks, and his loud horn echoing through the area as a sign of his advance. Grimlock soars in with the rest of his brothers, heading in from the opposite direction as the rest of the Autobot force. As they near the battle field Grimlock raises his sword and motions to the Decepticons, "Dinobots! Transform and attack!!" With that the large Dinobot leader transforms and lands on the ground at a full run, lining up with his Dinobot troopers, "Grimlock say stay together Dinobots. Attack strongest point!" Grimlock falls on to his hands as he begins to shift and turn, his legs fold up to form his back and his wings wrap around his upperbody to form the chest, finally a tooth filled dinosauroid head emerges from his back as the Dinobot commander quickly takes on the menacing form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Frat boys of Delta Alpha Kappa(Dinobot Ass Kickers) are in the house. Well in anycase Sludge is coasting along with his brothers, through skies and stars. Following the Leader as always Sludge makings his landing and transforms giving a Snarl. Sludge transforms into his Brontosaurus mode crashing to the ground. The trio look on as Bumblebee starts doing his best Dukes of Hazzard impersonation, and carefully aim their first shot as the Volkswagen gracefully arks through the air, then transforms mid-way, landing near their position. But, of course, they've taken off, flying high up, "Heya Herbie!" yells out Viewfinder cheerfully as he aims the lens laser at the autobot, "See any good movies lately?" Reflector strikes Bumblebee with Lens Laser. Modified F-15 Jet flies over the top of the movie studio, noting (with pleasure) a number of fires burning. Excellent. But before he gets a chance to gloat, he hears the trio talk...and the news isn't good. He ascends to a higher altitude, over the Hollywood hills, to get a better view. And what does he see? Stinkin' autobots. To the east, to the west, and there's a lot of them. Deciding to get a closer look, and maybe distract them while the movie studio gets razed to the ground, he flies towards what appears to be a group of Dinobots. Yep, can't mistake that amount of grey. Oh, and Depthcharge! Great, let's pick this up where we left off last time. Thrust ramps up the speed as he flies over the tops of the 'bots, flames trailing long behind him. First, there is silence, as he begins to move faster than the speed of sound...then a massive sonic boom, obviously targeted at the dino/DC group. Trees flatten, the earth rumbles, and anyone within a 3-mile range should probably cover their audio sensors. Onslaught charges toward Elita, feet leaving monstrous dents in the ground as the hulking Combaticon commander closes on the deceptively fragile-looking femme. "Round two, Elita?" he thunders, as he brings his fist back and drives it at her jaw like a sledgehammer. "There's nothing I'd like better than to pound you into tempered scrap..." Onslaught misses Elita One with his Punch attack. Thrust strikes you with Sonic Boom for 1 points of damage. Thrust unleashes his Sonic Boom attack on Slag, Grimlock, Snarl, Scorch, Sludge and DepthCharge, striking Snarl, Sludge, Grimlock, DepthCharge, Scorch and Slag. Galvatron snarls in pure rage, taking aim with his cannon over the battlefield. It glows for a moment, and then unleashes a long streaming bolt at his enemies. He runs it over the battlefield. Anywhere it hits the ground, the ground explodes, disintegrating entirely. "Hear this, Autobots. This movie is over. No longer will our kind be mocked. I will not allow it. Motormaster will not allow it. So SAYS the empire Modified F-15 pulls away from theline of buring buildings and circles around the city, wing down as he scans for the designated target marker. Galvatron strikes you with Cannon for 2 points of damage. Galvatron unleashes his Cannon attack on Slag, Grimlock, Snarl, Scorch and DepthCharge, striking Snarl, Grimlock, Scorch and Slag. With a fluid blur of moving parts, Blitzwing transforms into his humanoid form. Mauler Tank spins his turret around and lights up the first building he detected energon traces. "Energon traces confirmed, spotting the building for air strikes." His berrals light up as he 'paints' the building. (no attack) One embattled movie studio, featuring a large hole punched in the side in the shape of a tank, with several internal fires raging within, suddenly shakes as a gigantic, humanoid head and shoulders punch through the roof in a cloud of fragmented plaster and debris. Shaking his helmet back and forth, Blitzwing reaches one hand up to swipe the dust from his optical visor. "Dinobots! Gah! I hate those guys!" Punching the hole his torso is making in the building's roof, he makes room to pull up the length of his rifle, squinting slightly and training the barrel on one of the approaching dinosaur warriors. "Go home, Autoslag! We're busy!" His trigger finger tenses, causing the barrel to jerk back as a gyroblaster beam is unleashed towards Sludge. Blitzwing misses Brontosaurus with his Gyroblaster Rifle attack. Modified F-15 sights the water tower and scans for a laser beacon. finding the target building nicely illuminated he manouvers for another attack run, thistime arming cluster bombs and locking them onto the targeting frequency. (no attack) "That.. f***ing.. AUTOBOT.." Motormaster's rage froths into existence, forming within the pit of his energon tank. The object of his anger, clearly, is no Decepticon. It is a mostly black semi, hitched to a gleaming silver tanker of justice. Clearly, it is not fit to live. Motormaster's brow narrows down the bridge of his nose, his yellow optics slitted and glowing with hatred. "Hnnh.. nnngh. How dare he.. HOW DARE HE CHALLENGE MY RULE! I WILL RIP OUT THIS AUTOBOT'S LASERCORE AND FLOSS WITH HIS WIRING! AUUUUUUUUUGH!" Boss Stunticon drops from the skies, slamming onto the ground with one knee bent. The street beneath him buckles, fracturing heavily under the weight of the Decepticon juggernaut. He falls backward, his legs retracting into his body while his arms disappear in a fold of paneling. A black Kenworth Semi now stands, its headlights beaming forward pure halogen malevolence. The caps atop its curved smokestacks flop open, gusts of black pollution blasting into the air. Motormaster focuses, powering his hemi-powered engine block from beneath a lacquered black hood. A revving sound follows, heralding the push of power brought to the axles of his eighteen wheels. The massive thing pushes forward, building up momentum with each inch. That engine block, fueled with hate for all of creation, roars. "NNNNUAAAAAUGH! DIE AUTOBOT!" Motormaster forges ahead, the little red needle within his odometer rising up with each second. Catching Colossus's vehicle mode within the reflection of his chromed grille, that Decepticon Semi attempts to run the hero right over. Motormaster transforms into a black Kenworth Semi-Truck. Bumblebee is hit in the chest...stepping back a little, he scowls at the trio of spy-guys. "Yeah, I saw one. It's on it's way, don't worry." He manages a cocky smirk at that, pulling out both of his pistols and fireing wildly at the trio. "Well, if you'll be AROUND to see it, that is!" Bumblebee misses Reflector with his The BEEEEEEEEE! attack. Triceratops walks towards the Decepticons and stops for a few seconds wincing at the annoying sound of Thrust's engines. Then feels a hit on top of his back as Galvatron's streaming shot nails the dino. Slag growls and is getting...ticked off. Smoke is coming out of the corner of Slag's optics..."burn" The dinobot vomits forth a HUGE cone of flame towards the Decepticons, tilting his head to spread the fire all over them. Slag unleashes his Hellfire Blast! attack on Galvatron and Blitzwing, striking Blitzwing and Galvatron. Stegosaurus advances towards the Decepticons, the feeble energy bolts hitting his back don,t even slow him down. Snarl raises his head, looking for the Decepticons flying around. One of them dared to attack him, it's payback time. The dinobot raises his large tail above him and wait for Thrust to pass in front of him, then he fires a tail rocket at the seeker. Stegosaurus misses Modified F-15 Jet with his Tail missile attack. Ankylosaurus roars as he hits the pavement with a thud and begins to lumber along to get to the action. He doesn't get far before the ground begins shake as a rumbling fills his ears. As windows begin to shatter he groans the sound growing louder and louder until it peaks as Thrust rockets over head. Slamming his tail down in a mix of anger and well more anger he is once again attacked as purple energy envelopes his body. "Me Scorch not like dat noise from silly plane hims hurt my ears. Not like dat other blast either, dat make me feel all funny in the feets." Watching his brothers each get to work he grumbles and lets the boss dino do his thing for now. Not wanting to miss any of the fun by standing around he spins back and spews forth a blast of flame at the jet that recently passed overhead. Ankylosaurus misses Modified F-15 Jet with his Dino Flame Breath attack. Sheng blinks mentally as apparently every decepticon except Onslaught attacks the dinobots and Depthcharge. oO(I hope they're all right...) the femme mentally shakes her head and gets back to the matter at hand, heading into the maze of buildings, then transforming as she begins to try to find and rescue any humans in the area. She mentally acks and dives tot he side and Motormaster barrells past her towards his intended target, apparently without seeing the gold femme. Sheng blinks and traces his path. oO(Well that's a first...) shaking her head, the femme scrambles back up to her feet, activating her radio *~Motormaster is on the war path, no idea who's he's targetting...~* (ooc: Obviously, no attack;) Wraith hears the words and thinks "Sheng, I am goign to stop that 'H' from hitting." he says as he does a 180 on the dime. HE then guns it, as he races for the sign that is coming down. He studies the angle and then looks at everythign else, taking on a tactical view for him. He then scans and finds humans int he area and frowns as he dumps more power to go faster. "Sheng, there are humans enar the bottom of the hill." he says as he gets close and he thinks for a moment as he hits the hill and starts racing up it, hey, he's a Hovercraft, he cna do this. As he does, he thinks and scans that he is going have to take it out. He nods as he transforms.... As Wraith transforms, he continues to hover up the hill, and he projects a Forcefield out infront of him as he plants himself to catch the letter 'H' of Hollywood, now it read's OLLYWOOD. "I hope this works" he says as he loosk as the 'H' is hit by the Forcefield and Wraith hits the field also,. As he is there, he starts to slide backwards as his hands are pushing agaisnt the shiled. He thinks as the engines on his back power up and fire to stop him from sliding down the hill. The ones on the back of his legs also fire to help him as he slowly stosp the 'H' from following any farther. He Then stays there as he has stopped it from sliding and loosk to see where he can position this letter. And did I mention he is open for attack? (No Attack) Countdown arrives from Los Angeles. Countdown has arrived. Tyranosaurus Grimlock runs along side the other Dinobots as they move into action and come under fire. The two attacks that cover the area do little more than bounce off the Dinobot's heavy armor. With his typical aggressiveness he continues forward and angles towards Galvatron's position, charging up a small car and springing onto a lower building which nearly buckles under his weight. He Then continues up onto another building which creaks and crumbles slightly. As he continues forward he unleashes a gout of flame at Galvatron. Tyranosaurus Grimlock strikes Galvatron with Flame Breath. Summoning one of her laser pistol in her right hand, seeing Galvatron starts his little speech, Elita One narrows her optics and shouts back at him, "And we're here to stop you, Galva--..." Her sentence though is cut by the fist that passes just right under her optics, grazing her nose gently. The femme commander had a few fraction of seconds to react as the fist got in her sight, and throwing herself backward to avoid getting it was just it... And it served her well. She didn't get hit... She barely avoided, definately, she could have felt it. Using her hands, she actually managed to keep herself up and staggers backward some, "You..." She mutters, "Don't Decepticons ever learn?" She asks. "Fine... But there's plenty more from where that came from..." With that, Elita One assaults Onslaught, swinging her right leg over to kick Onslaught in the groin. Elita One strikes Onslaught with Kick. DepthCharge flies on flies on flies on, enjoying himself immeasurably. Here he is, soaring into battle with the big guys. Then the attacks come. First out of nowhere this huge sonic boom rips into his form, sending the Aquabot cart wheeling through the skies. Then cannon fire from Galvatron himself. Fortunately DC's erratic flight path from the sonic boom keeps DC from being cannoned. Steadying himself as his audio sensors roar with static from the boom, the Aquabot tries to determine what his next step is. Well, he is here now. No turning back. Better give the Dinos a bit of cover fire so they can do their smashing thing. The question is who does DepthCharge aim for. Galvatron, the guy who can end his life with one blast. Or that speedy, booming Thrust. Death or Thurst. Death or Thrust. Being the smart 'bot that he is, DepthCharge chooses Thrust. Drawing power from his main systems to his weapon systems, DepthCharge circles through the air, trying to determine where Thrust has gone. He spots some of the Dinos blasting at something and, sure enough it is Thrust. So he fires some electrical energy Thrust's way, adding in with the Dinos. DepthCharge strikes Modified F-15 Jet with Snaking tendrils of electricity. It must be the large dino's day. Looking around him the earth is smouldering, but little does the behemoth care. It seems fate has spared the lunk-head this time. Lets hope such luck lasts. Since Blitzwing has targeted Sludge, the Dino now has made a target of Blitzwing. Stomping towards him at a quickened pace, the Brontosaurus lets lose his first volley by throwing energy from its open jaw. the wreckage beneath his feet slows him not. Fear the raging Dinobots. Brontosaurus strikes Blitzwing with Flame Breath. Tanker Truck nears the production studio where _their_ Autobot movie has been filming. Though he has not reached the lot yet, the destruction is still viewable from the distance - the fires blazing, the screams wailing. He inwardly hopes that all the human civilians made it out in time. Well.. all except one.. maybe. That director... what's his name. He was an odd human.. drank and slurred a lot. Colossus' concentration is interupted though. A loud booming voice pierces the air sending chills down his frame through his hitch and into his trailer. He sees and easily recognizes the one who's outraged may very well be the end of him: Motormaster - self proclaimed 'King of the Road'. The large black and purple behemouth quickly transforms and starts 'rolling out' towards Colossus - gaining speed.. ramming speed he noticed. Even though he was not privvy to the last great battle between Optimus and Megatron he has heard the tails of the heroic phrases his former great leader put forth. Feeling nostalgic, and a sense of honor to carry on in Optimus' great name he speaks forth, "Motormaster.. one shall.." Colossus quickly cuts his para-phrasing and screaches to a halt - his tired gripping the asphalt and burning sending clouds of smoke up. 'Fall..' he simply says. Within mere seconds the launcher on top of his trailer roatates around taking aim at the black Kenworth heading his way, and launched a volley of small missiles its way. The trio scatter as the shots from Bumblebee's pistols start shooting, evading the shots with a brief display of agility and manouvering. They grin down to Comcast, shaking their heads at the little horned bot, "But Herbie, it's not nice to get so upset at others . . . didn't ya learn that from seein' the movies?" Spectro laughs as the trio continue to manouver, suddenly stopping . . . the three are forming the corners of an equalateral triangle with Bee in the middle, and they just converge, "Let's see if the little bug that could can handle some fists of fury!" Reflector strikes Bumblebee with Gang beat-down. Galvatron snarls in rage as the waves of firepower wash over him, hardly even damaging his frame. He sends off a short range communique . With that, he eyes Grimlock, "You like Shooting me, Autobot? Fine. Shoot me. I like that sort of thing. Taste my wrath, idiotic dinobot." FWHOOMP, Cannon fires. Galvatron strikes Tyranosaurus Grimlock with Cannon . Modified F-15 Jet banks left sharply, as collision alarms indicate a missile locked onto his tail. The missile banks also, and Thrust wonders what the hell he's going to do....before the missile blows up next to him, causing minimal damage. What? Oh! Looks like one dinobot's fire breath went a little off track, and blew up another's missile. Whoops! Thrust can't help but let out a high-pitched snigger as he circles around - and heads straight for DepthCharge. Unfinished business, it seems. Bad move. Thrust flies straight into a long stream of electricity. Ouch. "Ngggggggahhhhhhhh!" His systems short out in the process of firing a missile...but's it already gone and away. The power comes back online within the nick of time, and Thrust pulls out of his nosedive, heading towards the dinobots, just behind his missile. Modified F-15 Jet manages to strike DepthCharge with his wing-mounted Black Death. Onslaught gets kicked square in the crotch, and grunts. Fortunately, he has no genitals to hit, but it's enough to stun him for a moment. "Not particularly, no." With that, he lunges forward to grab Elita, and deliver a brutal headbutt to her pretty little face, keeping the fight up-close and personal. Onslaught misses Elita One with his Headbutt attack. Modified F-15 gets tone on the building and fires a full spread of cluster bomb warhead missiles at the thing Shellshock is painting...the missiles smash deep into the building before detonating a ripple of exploding sub munitions. The ground floor is completely obliterated but just for good measure, the jet smashes headlong thru the upper level that looks most like an executive lounge. "Wha--" Blitzwing barely has time to stutter in confusion as twin jets of flame converge on his position, half buried in the studio warehouse. "IT BURNS! OH, SWEET PRIMUS!" His heavily armored frame begins to melt and distort under the intense heat, the triplechanger warrior howling in pain as he swats at his body, trying to put out the napalm-fueled flames. Finally, he drops his mammoth form onto his stomach, pulling a "stop, drop and roll" inside of the studio building -- Rolling back and forth several times, he collapses the wall of the flaming building closest to Sludge, causing flaming concrete and steel to collapse in a mound all around him. "Ugh..." He groans, pushing himself up to his blocky feet. "Who did that?" His visor sweeps over the battlefield, at last settling on the tall-necked brontosaurus in front of him. "I'm gonna pummel that smirk off your face!" The half-melted 'Con snarls, boot-jets flaring as he hurls himself into the air, one fist pulled back for a hammer-strike into the Dinobot's snout. Blitzwing strikes Brontosaurus with Hammer-Punch. Mauler Tank 's turret swivels slowly, marking the second building, "Target locked and painted. holding for air strike." His machiengun swivels as the golden girl pops around a building, he holds fire for the moment waiting to ambush her. "DYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Motormaster emits his throaty war-cry, half of it garbled by his own choking rage. His headlights flicker on and off, flashing Colossus's sensors continuously. As anyone on the road may attest, such an action is pure frustration to the driver on the receving end of it. The tanker's roof-mounted launcher turns around and comes to life, firing several small missiles with white-tailed exhausts for the Kenworth's cab. In an instant, Motormaster applies his restraint. His brake shoes clamp across his powered axles, cutting off the forced movement. The black semi screeches, sparks literally spitting from under his wheel-wells. Motormaster halts, the missiles striking mere inches ahead of his chromed grille. There is a bluish-purple shimmer in front of the Decepticon, the existence of the Stunticon point-defense shield confirmed. Undamaged, Motormaster initiates his transformation procedures. His body uprights itself, his cab splitting and becoming his feet. Revealed as a robot, Boss Stunticon is seen wielding his massive Silver Sword. "You.." He snarls, fixing his hate-filled yellow optics at the Autobot, ".. HAVE JUST LOST YOUR CHANCE TO DIE QUICKLY! NNNNAUGH!" Motormaster lunges forward and twists his upper body. His sword swings a broad, horizontal stroke across the top of Colossus's tanker. The edge of his blade will meet this Autobot's roof-launchers, and very likely, cut it right off. Black Kenworth Semi-Truck transforms into Motormaster! Bumblebee eeps, as he recieves a three way beatdown. No! Is the Mighty Bee Doomed! ...of course not. It's Reflector. And it's Hollywood. Grunting, Bee begins to block-expertly. Giving litlte, "aya!"s, he attacks the rampaging Putti..err, Decepticon Trio, aiming to smash the pluch right out of them, via the application of repeated beatings to the facial area. Just like in the movie! Bumblebee strikes Reflector with Sentai Revolution Bumblebee Technique!. Stegosaurus seems to be ignored by the Decepticons...but he doesn't like that. His prey is diving towards Depthcharge instead of attacking him. The dinobot hates fighting jets, he doesn't like ranged fight, he likes a good ol brawl. Snarl decides that it's time to bring the Decepticon down. He swings his tail at a car near him and send it flying right towards Thrust. Back on defense already, though gladly this time, she seems to have more finesse in her maneuvers than last time. As Onslaught tilts his head 'abruptly' in her direction, Elita One takes a step backward, just enough so that he'll actually end up connecting his headbutt with the air instead of Elita One's pretty face. Although, Elita One had a better idea than to let Onslaught's headbutt hit nothing... With her free hand, Elita One pumps a fist and just swings it over in the direction of Onslaught's head. Elita One strikes Onslaught with Punch. Stegosaurus misses Modified F-15 Jet with his Flying car attack. Tyranosaurus Grimlock keeps charging forward as Galvatron blathers on, the buildings shaking under his weight and the momentum of his charge,"Me Grimlock say maybe like shooting you.." The cannon shot bounces off the Autobot's armor as he uses the buildings as an impromptu stairway but it doesn't slow him in the least, "Think it more better to smash your loud mouth in Crazy Brain." With that he leaps into the air off the larger building and sails towards Galvatron like a giant velociraptor, his foot talons seeking a holding spot on the Decepticon leader's legs so he can start the beat down. Tyranosaurus Grimlock strikes Galvatron with T-Rex Stomp. Ankylosaurus grumbles and curses as his flame blast dissipates before reaching the jet, this obviously does not improve his mood. As if it wasn't bad enough that none of the current damage to the area was cause by him he went and missed. Rage starts to build within him and he lashes out at the nearest object slamming his tail onto the top of a car. The vehicle buckles under the force the tires coming free and bouncing away as if to escape the wrath of the Dinobot. His rage still unabated he starts to stomp off in search of somebody to vent upon. He doesn't have to look far as he turns a corner and spots a rather large tank just sort of sitting across the street. Well who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Pushing past some of the rubble that now litters the road he moves towards the armored vehicle. "Me Scorch not know who you am waitings for, but me not tink you ups to any goods." As he closes the last few feet he opens his mouth ready to take a bite out of crime. Triceratops stops to take another look at the battlefield in case 'the one Con' is there but alas...he is not. The dinobot moves further into the action...and focuses on Galvatron. The tips of Slag's horn are glowing an eerie yellow before shooting off a triple-beat at the main villain! Ankylosaurus strikes Mauler Tank with Dino Chomp. Galvatron evades your Tri-Horn Blaster attack. Wraith looks as he thinks and angles his forcefield and moves the letter to the side as he pushes it back and hopes it holds. His back is open to whoever wants to fire at him (Hint Shellshock, hint) and so he cannot really attack this turn... (No attack) DepthCharge floats up in the air, watching in satisfaction as his blast of electrical energy impacts with Thrust. Score one for the Aquabots.. err.. Aquabot. And so, like a true idiot, DC just floats there and watches. Which makes him a prime target, which Thrust takes instant advantage of. The smug look on DepthCharge's face quickly disappears as he spies a missile soaring his way. His chest opens up and rather than displaying a Matrix of Leadership a rocket soars out, trying to detonate the misses. But, as it misses, DepthCharge emits just an 'Oh darn' and Thrust's missile impacts with him, the explosion sending DC rocketing out of the sky towards the ground. Well, at least since Thrust was behind the missile hopefully his rocket will impact with him. DepthCharge misses Modified F-15 Jet with his rocket attack. Brontosaurus just snarls as his blast strikes Blitzwing. Nothing gets a Dinobot going like a good tussle with the Decepticons. Sure the Decepticons try thier very best to kill the Autobots, but the end result, the dangers never really cross the near invincible Dinobot's tiny brain. Instead its more of 'look person with decepticon symbol. Sludge SMASH!' In anycase this little thought is running through Sludge's mind right when Blitzwing's fist crams into his nose turning is neck slightly. "OOOWWWW! You hit Nose of Me Sludge." Sludge uses his neck and head like a baseball bat trying to swat away Blitzwing before returning his attention to his dented snout. Brontosaurus misses Blitzwing with its Headbutt attack. Bumblebee has connected Tanker Truck knows that his the small, disc missiles that he fired won't detain Motormaster much, if at all. He is surprised to even see the Kenworth slowing down. As the wheels from the 'Con screech to a halt themselves, the tired of the black tanker truck screech and they start whirling around putting the truck back in motion. Colossus' idea - to try and catch Moto off guard, just long enough maybe to clip him and knock his trailer loose. He knows a straight on collision is foolish - especially after seeing the forcefield absorb the explosions from the missiles. But perhaps it is Colossus who is caught by surprise as he sees the Kenworth transform back up into its robot mode. Spouting out more tyranical nonsense, Colossus doesn't even pay heed to what is being said by Moto. He just sees the large silver sword swinging at him. Knowing he can't avoid it, a button is automatically pressed down inside Colossus' cab that unhitches his trailer. Rolling forth away from the tanker Colossus transforms himself back up into robot mode just in time to see the black launcher that adorned the top of his tanker fall tumbling to the ground. If it possible for an Autobot to snarl in rage, this one does so at this site. "Hello Moto.." he says as he unstraps his own sword from his back. Bringing it forth he drags the tip along the ground - like nails on a chalkboard is the sound as sparks fly up from the energy the blade holds. A flamberge at that - a monstrous sword that only one of his size could possibly wield. "Don't worry.." he continues. "I won't let you have a quick, empty battle." Swinging his own sword up and over it arcs down towards Moto's other non-wielding sword arm. The force of his swing could very likely, cut off Moto's arm. This large, tanker truck begins to transform back into a robot. As you watch the cab transform the massive tank trailer disengages and mysteriously disappeares off-screen. The hook-up section extends outwards and apart bending around to form the two legs of the robot. The motor section splits into two and swivels down to each side forming the robot's massive shoulders and arms. Lastly, the chest plate opens up and the head swings up into place. Onslaught's head snaps back from the punch, and he shakes off the momentary dizziness, just in time to hear Galvatron's orders. "Understood, milord," he growls, and brings up his autocannon, levelling it at Elita. "Goodbye," he says, and holds down the trigger... unloading a barrage of fire at her, the cannon's roar blending into the sounds of battle as he blasts away, shells geysering from the ejection port. Galvatron snarls in pure rage as he is picked up by one leg. This causes him to evade Slag's fire. The damage is extremly minor, but nevertheless, the time for this battle is coming to an end. "Let me go you overgrown behemoth. I said LET ME GO!" he takes aim and fires his most powerful blast in this mode directly at Grimlock's face. Another killing in the face! God he needs to get over that damn fetish. "Decepticons! Get your last strikes in! Prepare to withdraw!" he looks back to Grimlock, hoping that makes him let him go, "And you...you I'll meet again someday, I swear it!" Of course, he can't attack and retreat in one round. Grimlock gets his chance to let the PWN flow. Spectro gets hit in the face, some small piece flying off his armor there . . . the trio stop with Spectro flying up, and putting his hands up to his face, at his nose, "Ooow! You hit the nose! Do you have any idea how much that annoys us?" he says, and Viewfinder looks down to Bumblebee, "Bad Herbie. Bad, bad Herbie!" Spyglass nods, and lifts his next gun into place, "Here, play 'fetch' with a grenade." Onslaught misses Elita One with his Autocannon attack. Reflector strikes Bumblebee with Grenade Launcher. Galvatron strikes Tyranosaurus Grimlock with Cannon . Modified F-15 Jet manages to pull up and away from the car in the nick of time, just copping a flying mirror through a turbofan...which coughs, splutters...but begins to spin again. Close one. Again saved more by luck (and the fact that the rocket wasn't really meant for him) than anything else, Thrust finds that the flying car does a pretty good job of taking the impact of DepthCharge's missile and blowing up. Although the flying fragments do a nice job of scratching up his paint, that's better than copping a rocket head on. Now, decisions, decisions...grudge match, or beating the impudent dino down? Oh, come on, you know the answer. Grudge match everytime. The familiar 'thud' of a compressed air gun splits the air as Thrust begins to make one final fly-by over the dinobot group. Modified F-15 Jet misses DepthCharge with his Compressed Air Gun attack. Yay! Modified F-15 pulls away from one trashed and clusterbombed building...with the ground floor blown out it starts to collapse. he banks around hard and comes down for another pass, preparing the same manouver on the second laser painted target building. cluster missiles fire and smash thru the wall before exploding inside. laser fire follows, straffing the building to finish off anything that might have survived the cluster explosions. Blitzwing bobs and weaves lightly on his armored feet, like a giant, 25-foot-tall prize fighter, optical band locked tightly on his titanic opponent, trying to pick up any clues as to how he's going to attack next. "Yeah, c'mon big boy, gimme your bes-- WOAH!" Blitzwing barely ducks with enough time to avoid the head-club, but once the blow has safely missed its mark, he rises up, sword pulled from his thigh compartment with a *schwing*. "And now I'm going to CUT IT OFF!" Blitzwing grunts with effort as he attempts to bring the blade of his scimitar down in a cut across the Dinobot's nose, putting every iota of transitorized strength behind the over-handed slace. Blitzwing strikes Brontosaurus with Scimitar. Mauler Tank 's turrents spin at the bite, spotting the pink through everything he locks on, his cannons fire the saved plasma shot, snaking it through everything and past onslaught, "Target aquired, Scorch your not oth the time it would take to trash you! Whush-clang! Sktzzz.. Sparks fly when Motormaster raises his lengthy weapon, catching Colossus's flamberge from completing it's overhead swing. Its edge remains flawless, any pitting to it residing on the microscopic level. Tendrils of bluish-white electricity crackle over the Silver Sword's surface, its charge threatening to be conducted into Colossus's weapon.. and therein his own hand. "The name.. is MOTORMASTER!" The King of the Road roars, snorting directly in the Autobot's face. "..A PITY YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO REMEMBER IT!" Motormaster's left arm flexes back, his fingers clenching into a wrecking ball of a fist. The limb uncurls lightning-quick, like some kind of metal adder. Motormaster's fist strikes Colossus's chest window-panel, striking its glossy gray surface with his extruded knuckles. He repeats, raining a single hammer of a blow down into Colossus's chest. His intent is on cracking that panel, to plunge his fingers into the circuitry that lies beneath it. Mauler Tank strikes Elita One with plasma. Tyranosaurus Grimlock is struck in the face and sent tumbling back onto the nearby building which barely manages to sustain his weight, probabaly because it's a parking a garage. The Dinobot leader shakes his head for a moment and roars loudly, "Me Grimlock say that good hit Crazy Brain..me Grimlock say now time for Grimlock to take gloves off." The dinobot leader lunges forward with smoke traling off of his head in a rather intimidating way, not too mention the large dent in his forhead. As he nears Galvatron he leaps off the roof with and transforms in midair. As he nears Galvatron he heads clasps his hands and swings for Galvatron's head, aiming to send the leader into the ground nearby. In any event he keeps on trucking after the swing and lands on the roof of the building opposite the parking garage in a crouch. The massive dinosaur's tail splits and legs fold from it's back. Slowly, methodically the rest of the body shifts, turns and splits as needed until the massive form of Grimlock, the Dinobot, stands before you. Triceratops watches Grimlock take a hard hit from Galvatron...The dinobot frowns and runs to a better vantage point in order to spray some hot love all over Galvatron. "Me Slag think crazy brain is due for a meltdown." The dinobot spits forth some more fire this time in a tighter more focused jet. Galvatron evades your Searing Flame attack. Grimlock strikes Galvatron with Double Fist Prime-Strike. Howling again at the strike to his sore nose the Dinobot backs away from Blitzwing. there is a grove where the sword struck him. He crashes into a golf car as it explodes. Well not explodes for this isn't the movies. At best it gives a *pop*. The Brontosaurus snarls trying to avoid any forthcoming strikes by the Triplechanger. Suddenly from his head blue rings are emitted as electromagnetic waves make thier way towards Blitzwing, "You Blitzthing Fast. Me Sludge think you stop moving now." Brontosaurus strikes Blitzwing with its EMP ray attack. Wraith manages to get the'H' downa nd he turns to looka s he moves, spotting the disconnected Sheng, moving humans and he moves as he sees building exploding. He runs and transforms as he zommes and puts up a Forcefield to stop the falling deris as Sheng arrives to load them up. "I'll cover you, so far we are doign it." he says to her as he moves over to another building and puts up a fForcefield to stop it form comming down on people.... (No Attack) Ankylosaurus quickly goes bored of the tank before him and turns to wander off. There has to be somebody around here worth his time. Muttering to himself he lumbers off to where he last say the other Dinobots at. "Wonder how him Snarl do with dat silly jet? Maybe him get help from him DeafCharge and dey smashing him together now. Tink me go see." DepthCharge continues to fall, from last pose, and impacts with the ground, anti-gravs firing in vain to keep him aloft. But fortunately they slow him down enough to ensure his exposure to mother earth isn't too damaging. But presently his armour his covered in a nice number of ruptures thanks to Thrust's missile impact. A nice number of painful ruptures. Suddenly this whole battle isn't looking that fun anymore. For, as the saying goes 'It is all fun and games until someone loses an eye'. He hasn't lost an optic, but it feels like it. DepthCharge hears the sound of jet engines and looks up, spying Thurst coming for him again. So, pain throbbing in the back of his mind, DepthCharge does the smartest thing he can think of. He runs away, diving into a ditch. The attack misses and, to ensure no more attacks come his way, DC activates his forcefield around him. What a wuss. Hiding from Thrust. DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Stegosaurus is now totally pissed off. He missed his target again, and he's still ignored by all the Decepticons... it's time to change that. The stegosaurus transforms back into his robot mode. He clenches his fist, summoning his big nasty energo sword and takeoff. He goes up and as soon as Thrust pass over him, the dinobot swings his sword at him. The Stegosaurus unfolds and the towering robot form of Snarl arises. Snarl strikes Modified F-15 Jet with Energo Sword. That definately wasn't good. Elita One had two options as Onslaught raised his Auto-cannon toward her... Either try to run for it and try to keep this combat up-close, preventing him from using it. However, it's not really the option Elita One takes... She just stares blatantly at the weapon for a fraction of second, before running off away with all her speed. The strafe of lasers were following her, right behind, hitting the ground and probably buildings or ruins of buildings that were behind, following Elita -just- that close but not enough. Gladly though, the femme commander managed to reach some ruins of a building probably used for a movie and hid herself behind it. Just to avoid the rest of the onslaught. Once things seem to calm down a bit on the fire, Elita One gets out of her cover a bit, just head and arm to fire back at Onslaught a couple of shots. Although she doesn't do that for all too long, as plasma rips through her cover, blowing it totally and splashing on Elita. The impact, and the explosion of Elita One's little cover throws the femme commander a good couple of feet away off sliding on the ground for a little while, a bit away from Onslaught. Elita One misses Onslaught with her Right Laser Pistol, burst shot mode attack. Shellshock transmits a message via radio. Onslaught receives a radio transmission. Galvatron snarls as he is struck backwards, again forcing him out of the way of Slag's fire. He skids across the ground and grins, rising slowly, still in pretty good health, "Foolish dinobot. You make me sick. Mine hurt more, sissy. Now then. Enjoy the damage to the city. DECEPTICONS, RETREAT! WE HAVE WON!" Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shaun, Jetfire, Alteronian HoverCar , Elita One, Modified F-15, Modified F-15 Jet . The Modified F-15 suddenly pulls up sharply. As it starts to stall, wings fold back and it's nosecone rotates foward, transforming into the jetwarior Ramjet. The trio's shot, apparently, does better than expected, Bumblebee catching the grenade right in the face, and getting knocked out cold by the sudden impact and explosion. The trio look surprised, looking at the grenade launcher, "Wow . . . uh, we mean, yeah! We rock!" yells out Spectro, and they look around, "Hmm .. . outnumbered. Outgunned. And ordered to retreat." Viewfinder grins, "And, with discretion being the better part of valour, let's book it!" Reflector begins retreating, leaving themself vulnerable to parting shots from Shaun, Jetfire, DepthCharge, Alteronian HoverCar , Colossus, Elita One, Ramjet, Galvatron, Modified F-15 Jet , Onslaught, Motormaster, Mauler Tank . Mauler Tank transforms and takes to the sky, Onslaught blazes away, chasing Elita into cover just in time for her to get smacked with a plasma round by Shellshock. Dodging the wild return shot, he laughs, gesturing at Shellshock. "Come on! Let's go... Lord Galvatron wishes us to depart." With that, he sprints away, taking to the air as he discards his empty magazine and reloads. "I may have to hang onto this..." Onslaught begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Countdown, Shaun, Jetfire, DepthCharge, Alteronian HoverCar , Colossus, Elita One, Ramjet, Reflector, Galvatron, Modified F-15 Jet , Motormaster, Mauler Tank , Blitzwing. Shellshock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Countdown, Shaun, Jetfire, DepthCharge, Alteronian HoverCar , Colossus, Elita One, Ramjet, Reflector, Galvatron, Modified F-15 Jet , Onslaught, Motormaster, Blitzwing. Modified F-15 Jet realises too late that getting close to the dinobot group was perhaps not the best course of action. Snarl rises up, clearly very angry, and sticks a large energy blade right through a section of fuselage, shearing a turbofan off. Alright, time to heed the call of Galvatron, make like a tree, and get out of here. Thrust manages to get free of the blade with a noise something like "N-aha-gah-agh-hah!" Flames emerge from his tail thrusters, close enough to the top of the 'bots heads to maybe singe off some paint, and he's up, up, and almost away. Thrust retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Blitzwing shudders and spasms as Sludge's EMP blast catches him off-guard, blue-white energy coursing over heat-distorted armored panels. Seizuring in mid-air, Blitzwing's sword slips from his fingers with a *clang* as it strikes the pavement, followed by a heavier *whump* as his entire body collapses into the ground, his anti-gravs disabled temporarily by the blast. Ramjet , having left the 2 laser painted buildings as collapsing rubble, circles around looking for something else to blast...untill galvatron gives his bellowed order. a bit shocked, he has to Tf and land, ending up next to the big white OLLYWOOD sign. "retreat? but we just get here..." he scowls a bit as he see's the others heading off. "Oh well. Wait, what was it hook wanted. High grade something and 50gig something elses...?" he looks at the giant O standing right behind him. "Aww slagit. this'll do." he turns and ripps the big 'O' right out the ground, holding it over his head. The three robots making up reflector suddenly gravitate toward a comon center, folding together to create a camera. Snarl swings his tail and smack a nice +nom right on your chest Colossus recoils slightly from the electrical energy that sparks and arcs its way down from the twined swords and into his hands. Thw two giant robots lock up swords once more and it seems it is Motormaster that this time feels a sting of pain. Colossus is about to try and slide his flamberge down the length of Moto's blade so that he can try attacking Moto's grasp on the silver sword, but it is Moto who strikes first. A big fist slams into Colossus' chest, and another, and another.. Knowing that he has to do something quickly he slams the pommel of his own sword down and smacks it into Moto's fist knocking it away and giving him hopefully a brief respice. Casting a glance down towards his upper torso area he sees that there's a crack running diagonally across his chest. 'Thank Prime..' he inwardly thinks for being made of sturdy metal. Collecting himself he stares down Motormaster and retorts in a deep, sarcastic tone. "Yeah, Like I care in the end what your name is. My name? It's Colossus. It's a pity your ego won't let you remember it." With the determination that is only given to such titans as himself, and a few select others Colossus transforms back into his truck mode. This time, however, it is only the cab portion before you as his tanker is not near enough for him to hitch up with. Not caring about reaching full speed, and only caring about knocking this 'Con out of his way so he can go and help his fellow 'Bots he careens forward. "Out of my way, blockhead!" he calls as he runs into Moto's leg knocking him away. Colossus begins his transformation back into his truck mode. As you watch him begin to change, suddenly a large tank trailer appears behind him. First his chest plate opens so that his head can swing down into hiding. Then each of his shoulders raise up above him and connect overhead to form the motor section of the cab. He lowers himself to the ground as his legs are pulled in close together to form the hook-up section as the tank links into place. The trio take off, heading in the general direction of the other fleeing decepticons, transmitting, "Transport needed . . ." when someone comes closer (probably Moto), they transform into the camera mode, and get carried off. Ramjet transforms, so his cockpit and nosecone are poking thru the centre of the captured 'O'. Like this he is able to carry off his prize as he retreats. The sign now reads: OLYW OD Ramjet transforms into a better ramming mode. His chest rotates up and back as delta wings fold round into place. Jets ignite and a modified F-15 speeds away from where he was. Damnit... Speak about Decepticon honor... Behind shot in the back! Well, sort of... It came from someone else. Though you had to expect him playing dirty. Slowly recovering from the explosion, Elita One straightens herself a bit on the ground, rising from her crumbles and sweeping off all the debris off of her... Now, just where was Onslaught? Or... Any Decepticons anyway? Perhaps she hit her head a bit too hard and it had shaken her circuitery a bit too much. Her laser pistol is aimed at a couple of directions but... No one. She rises to her feet, still wairy, not being too sure of where Onslaught or the other Decepticon who shot her might be. However as soon as her azure optics find the Combaticon Commander, he was taking his leave. Narrowing her optics, Elita One takes a couple of steps forward, over to Onslaught, as if in a mere attempt to hold him off from going... Even if it was already too late since he took off the ground. "Leaving, already?!" Elita One shouts at him, raising a fist in the air and shaking it at him. Her lips curl into a tight smirk as her best friend underestimation, once again, helped her to win this one. "Sorry you came for so little, Onslaught!" Didn't even have the time to make him pay for all that has been done here... Bah. Ramjet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Modified F-15 Jet . Onslaught soars upward into the sky. Onslaught has left. Motormaster stares down Colossus, even as the mechanoid backs away for a breather. "Hnngh..." The fist he drove into his enemy's chest, he raises up to his eyes. His fingers flex in and out, each servo-joint making a ratcheting pop. He snorts, his nostrils flaring out. Motormaster's chin raises, his upper lip curling, and he literally looks down Colossus. ".. you.. are beneath me. No Autobot can stop me! Return to your home, you pathetic wannabe. Beg your WRETCHED CREATOR Primus.. FOR THE MIRACLE OF BEING ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY LEVEL. UUUAAAGH-HAHAHAHA!" Motormaster chortles away, even as Colossus transforms. The cab of the vehicle, as black as he yet lacking that lacquered finish, rolls forward. Boss Stunticon snorts, clearly unimpressed by Colossus's show of tactics. "Get the f*** out of my way." He steps to the side, avoiding the Autobot. With a flex of his knee, he delivers a short and stout kick to Colossus's driver-side door. Just enough force to put a sizable dent, for certain. Motormaster turns and trudges off, hardly the worse for wear. Along the way, he finds Blitzwing, whom reels from Sludge's electromagnetic pulse. "Hyrrnngh.. you, GET TO THE F***ING SKY." He reaches down, seizing the Mayhem Squaddie by the throat. His thick fingers clasp around, holding him tight in a massive grey maw. In a twist of his upper body and a swing of his arm, he hurls Blitzwing straight into the air. He'd better transform, or he'll end up a Transformer-sized wrecking ball for some poor building. Motormaster, again, continues on.. only to find a rather annoying camera on the side. "Nnngh. Reflector. You weak little.. nngh.. you owe ME now." Reflector is snatched up by the length of his lens, his vulnerable form promptly disappearing when Motormaster falls back and transforms into his vehicular mode. The interior of Motormaster's cab looks a lot like any other Kenworth cab. The only difference are the crushed velvet seats and a collection of severed mechanical fingers, stringed together, hanging from the roof. On the seat next to Reflector is a small container of finely-ground energon dust, likely spiked with any number of narcotic chemicals. This must've been what Motormaster was snorting up, just prior to the leveling of Hollywood. Finally, there seems to be the white background of a few polaroids trapped and tucked into the glare-shields of this cab. There's some bits of pink that can be seen, but nothing discernable is within plain view. Go figure. Motormaster transforms into a black Kenworth Semi-Truck. Black Kenworth Semi-Truck kicks up his engine and drives off. Convoyyyy! Motormaster begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Alteronian HoverCar , Tanker Truck , Modified F-15, Modified F-15 Jet . Sludge succeeds in grasping Blitzwing, throwing him off-balance. Motormaster succeeds in grasping Blitzwing, throwing him off-balance. Blitzwing iniates his transformation sequence, effortlessly assuming his jet form. A small camera seems to explode as three robots suddenly appear where it once was, their limbs disentangeling to form the three bodies. Reflector soars upward into the sky. Reflector has left. Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Modified F-15, Modified F-15 Jet . Black Kenworth Semi-Truck leaves to the Junkrassic Park to the east. Black Kenworth Semi-Truck has left. MiG-25 Foxbat soars upward into the sky. MiG-25 Foxbat has left. Modified F-15 Jet soars upward into the sky. Modified F-15 Jet has left. Modified F-15 soars upward into the sky. Modified F-15 has left. Wraith watches as the Decepticons retreat and he does nto bother with any partings, as he is busy rescuing humans. He thinks and looks as Sheng gets the load out and he grabs a few humands inside of him. "Hey guys, we need more help here getting humans out of the area and to the repair facilities." he states over the Autobot radio. DepthCharge vanishes out of reality. DepthCharge has left. Ankylosaurus enters Hollywood. Ankylosaurus has left. Jetfire enters Hollywood. Jetfire has left. Elita One enters Hollywood. Elita One has left. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *